Colorized Versions
Back in the 1960s, Warner Bros. (owned by Seven Arts) decided to send the majority of black & white shorts (from 1935 to 1943) over to South Korea, where they retraced the cartoons and recolored them. These would be seen on television for many years, until WB decided to colorize them again under the process of computer colorization, starting in 1990. Some of the retraced colorized cartoons such as "Chicken Jitters" use the incorrect Looney Tunes title card and incorrect opening music. These cartoons were colorized under the retraced process: *Plane Dippy (1936) *Fish Tales (1936) *Porky The Rainmaker (1936) *Porky's Poultry Plant (1936) *Porky's Moving Day (1936) *Little Beau Porky (1936) *The Village Smithy (1936) *Porky The Wrestler (1937) *Porky's Road Race (1937) *Picador Porky (1937) *Porky's Romance (1937) *Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) *Porky And Gabby (1937) *Porky's Super Service (1937) *Porky's Badtime Story (1937) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *Get Rich Quick Porky (1937) *Porky's Garden (1937) *Rover's Rival (1937) *The Case Of The Stuttering Pig (1937) *Porky's Double Trouble (1937) *Porky's Hero Agency (1937) *Porky's Poppa (1938) *Porky's Phoney Express (1938) *Porky's Five And Ten (1938) *Porky's Hare Hunt (1938) *Injun Trouble (1938) *Porky The Fireman (1938) *Porky's Party (1938) *Porky's Spring Planting (1938) *Porky And Daffy (1938) *Wholly Smoke (1938) *Porky's Naughty Nephew (1938) *The Daffy Doc (1938) *Porky The Gob (1938) *The Lone Stranger And Porky (1939) *It's An Ill Wind (1939) *Porky's Tire Trouble (1939) *Porky's Movie Mystery (1939) *Chicken Jitters (1939) *Porky And Tea Biscuit (1939) *Kristopher Kolumbus Jr. (1939) *Polar Pals (1939) *Porky's Picnic (1939) *Scalp Trouble (1939) *Porky's Hotel (1939) *Jeepers Creepers (1939) *Naughty Neighbors (1939) *Pied Piper Porky (1939) *Porky The Giant Killer (1939) *The Film Fan (1939) *Africa Squeaks (1940) *Ali-Baba Bound (1940) *Slap Happy Pappy (1940) *The Chewin' Bruin (1940) *Porky's Baseball Broadcast (1940) *Patient Porky (1940) *Calling Dr. Porky (1940) *Prehistoric Porky (1940) *The Sour Puss (1940) *Porky's Hired Hand (1940) *The Timid Toreador (1940) *Porky's Snooze Reel (1941) *Porky's Bear Facts (1941) *Porky's Ant (1941) *A Coy Decoy (1941) *Porky's Prize Pony (1941) *We, The Animals, Squeak! (1941) *The Henpecked Duck (1941) *Notes To You (1941) *Robinson Crusoe, Jr. (1941) *Porky's Midnight Matinee (1941) *Porky's Pooch (1941) *Porky's Cafe (1942) *Daffy's Southern Exposure (1942) *The Impatient Patient (1942) *The Daffy Duckaroo (1942) *Porky Pig's Feat (1943) *Puss N' Booty (1943) Cartoons under the computer colorization process: *Gold Diggers of '49 (1935) *Plane Dippy (1936) *Alpine Antics (1936) *Boom Boom (1936) *The Blow Out (1936) *Westward Whoa (1936) *Fish Tales (1936) *Shanghaied Shipmates (1936) *Porky's Pet (1936) *Porky The Rainmaker (1936) *Porky's Poultry Plant (1936) *Porky's Moving Day (1936) *Milk And Money (1936) *Little Beau Porky (1936) *The Village Smithy (1936) *Porky In The Northwoods (1936) *Porky The Wrestler (1937) *Porky's Road Race (1937) *Picador Porky (1937) *Porky's Romance (1937) *Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) *Porky And Gabby (1937) *Porky's Building (1937) *Porky's Super Service (1937) *Porky's Badtime Story (1937) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *Get Rich Quick Porky (1937) *Porky's Garden (1937) *Rover's Rival (1937) *The Case Of The Stuttering Pig (1937) *Porky's Double Trouble (1937) *Porky's Hero Agency (1937) *Porky's Poppa (1938) *Porky At The Crocadero (1938) *What Price Porky (1938) *Porky's Phoney Express (1938) *Porky's Five And Ten (1938) *Porky's Hare Hunt (1938) *Porky The Fireman (1938) *Porky's Party (1938) *Porky's Spring Planting (1938) *Porky And Daffy (1938) *Wholly Smoke (1938) *Porky In Wackyland (1938) *Porky's Naughty Nephew (1938) *Porky In Egypt (1938) *The Daffy Doc (1938) *Porky The Gob (1938) *The Lone Stranger And Porky (1939) *It's An Ill Wind (1939) *Porky's Tire Trouble (1939) *Porky's Movie Mystery (1939) *Chicken Jitters (1939) *Porky And Tea Biscuit (1939) *Kristopher Kolumbus Jr. (1939) *Polar Pals (1939) *Porky's Picnic (1939) *Wise Quacks (1939) *Porky's Hotel (1939) *Jeepers Creepers (1939) *Naughty Neighbors (1939) *Pied Piper Porky (1939) *Porky The Giant Killer (1939) *The Film Fan (1939) *Porky's Last Stand (1940) *Africa Squeaks (1940) *Ali-Baba Bound (1940) *Pilgrim Porky (1940) *Slap Happy Pappy (1940) *Porky's Poor Fish (1940) *You Ought To Be In Pictures (1940) *The Chewin' Bruin (1940) *Porky's Baseball Broadcast (1940) *Patient Porky (1940) *Calling Dr. Porky (1940) *Prehistoric Porky (1940) *The Sour Puss (1940) *Porky's Hired Hand (1940) *The Timid Toreador (1940) *Porky's Snooze Reel (1941) *Porky's Bear Facts (1941) *Porky's Preview (1941) *Porky's Ant (1941) *A Coy Decoy (1941) *Porky's Prize Pony (1941) *Meet John Doughboy (1941) *We, The Animals, Squeak! (1941) *The Henpecked Duck (1941) *Notes To You (1941) *Robinson Crusoe, Jr. (1941) *Porky's Midnight Matinee (1941) *Porky's Pooch (1941) *Porky's Pastry Pirates (1942) *Who's Who In The Zoo (1942) *Porky's Cafe (1942) *Daffy's Southern Exposure (1942) *The Impatient Patient (1942) *The Daffy Duckaroo (1942) *Confusions Of A Nutzy Spy (1943) *Porky Pig's Feat (1943) *Scrap Happy Daffy (1943) *Puss N' Booty (1943) Category:Gallery